Jalousie interdite
by Pandi74
Summary: La jalousie peut prendre différentes formes. Écrit avec Mirabelle B. Attention: Charlie/Don


_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Don/Charlie Numbers_

_Rating: NC 17 Inceste_

_Résumé: La jalousie peut prendre différentes formes_

Jalousie interdite

_POV Charlie_

Don ne doit pas savoir ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Je dois me montrer fort et cacher mes émotions. C'est pas possible, comment il fait lui, pour ne rien ressentir? C'était des enfants! Merde, comment peut-il demeurer aussi impassible? Je suis jaloux de son flegme et de la maîtrise de soi qu'il affiche en tout temps. Je dois apprendre à cacher mes émotions. Je dois....je dois...je dois…

_POV Don_

Charlie, c'est quoi cette lueur au fond de tes yeux? De l'horreur? De la peur? J'aimerais tellement que tu viennes me parler, que tu t'ouvres davantage à moi. Comme lorsque tu étais petit et que tu me voyais comme ton héros. J'aimais tant ce rôle. Sans le savoir, tu m'apportais beaucoup. Tu m'as aidé à me forger un caractère. Je sais, moi aussi je devrais aller te parler, mais ça ne vient pas naturellement chez moi. Je dissimule tant de choses. Parle-moi…parle-moi…

— Don, tu viens à la maison?

— Oui. _Je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester seul ce soir. Je vais jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur._

— OK. _Je suis si heureux que tu viennes, je n'aurais pas voulu rester seul._

Don invita Charlie à s'asseoir dans sa voiture. Il conduisit un peu plus lentement que d'habitude, espérant que Charlie se livre un peu durant le voyage. Rien. Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Un silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus et de non-dits. À un feu rouge, Don risqua un regard vers son frère. Il semblait perdu, apeuré, comme lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleurant la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar et qu'il se glissait dans le lit de son frère ainé pour trouver du réconfort. Déjà à cet âge, Don parlait peu mais l'accueillait dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

— Tu sais, Charlie, si tu veux demeurer seul, je comprendrais. Je peux rentrer chez moi.

— Non! s'écria le plus jeune des frères, rapidement. Je…

— Oui, l'encouragea Don.

— Rien.

— Charlie?

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi.

— De quoi tu parles? Tu ne m'as jamais déçu.

— J'essaie de te ressembler. Je voudrais pouvoir cacher aussi facilement mes émotions que tu le fais.

— Charlie, je suis un agent du FBI, je suis entrainé pour ça. C'est normal que tu montres tes émotions. Au contraire, c'est moi qui aimerais te ressembler. Je t'envie de pouvoir afficher ouvertement tes sentiments.

— Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y a rien de glorieux à s'écrouler sur une scène de crime.

— Tu es sensible Charlie, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Tu es juste humain. C'est un cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine, pas une calculatrice.

— Je sais.

— Charlie, tu n'es pas un ordinateur que l'on programme au gré des enquêtes. C'est mon frère que je veux avec moi lors de mes missions difficiles, pas un Robotcop.

— Robotcop t'apporterait tellement plus.

— C'est faux. Charlie! On est différent et c'est pour ça que l'on se complète si bien. J'aime l'homme que tu es devenu. Ne tente pas de changer pour atteindre un idéal qui n'est pas le tien. Il y aura encore des enquêtes difficiles et des enfants morts sur notre route, mais la journée où tu ne pleureras plus devant leurs petits corps immobiles, lorsque tu n'auras plus de sentiments, il sera temps que tu décroches. C'est aussi la sensibilité que tu apportes à nos enquêtes qui nous aide. Ne range pas tes émotions dans un classeur.

— OK. Mais de ton côté, lorsque l'on est ensemble, ne te gêne pas pour afficher tes émotions. Ça m'épuise tellement de toujours chercher à déchiffrer ce que tu penses. Tu me donnes encore plus de maux de tête que les équations mathématiques les plus compliquées.

— Marché conclu, car moi aussi ça m'épuise de toujours rester impassible.

Une fois rendus chez Charlie, les deux frères partagèrent un restant de lasagne, préparé la veille par leur père. Ce dernier passait la nuit chez un ami habitant à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Profitant de son absence, ils mangèrent au salon en regardant un film. Enfin, Don mangea et Charlie joua avec sa nourriture. Le policier n'insista pas, se doutant que l'estomac de Charlie devait encore être très chamboulé par le souvenir des corps ensanglantés.

Le film terminé, Charlie regagna son lit. Don, de son côté, retrouva son ancienne chambre à coucher, conservée intacte puisqu'il revenait régulièrement passer la nuit auprès des membres de sa famille. Vers trois heures du matin, Don fut réveillé par les cris de son jeune frère, plongé au cœur d'un cauchemar, probablement causé par l'enquête de la veille. Le policier se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Charlie où il constata que son frère dormait toujours. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Don se glissa dans le lit de son cadet et il le cala tout contre lui, en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Peu à peu, les mouvements incontrôlés du corps de Charlie cessèrent et il reposa bientôt dans un sommeil calme et réparateur.

Le matin suivant, lorsque Don ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut immédiatement la chevelure en bataille de son jeune frère. Il passa sa main dessus, repoussant par ce geste une mèche bouclée. Lentement, les paupières de Charlie se mirent à papilloter, dévoilant ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis des années, un sentiment de sécurité accompagna son réveil. En s'éveillant dans les bras de son frère, Charlie crut remonter le temps, jusqu'à l'époque de leur enfance.

— Tu vas bien, Charlie?

— Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Merci d'avoir calmé mon cauchemar.

— Je croyais que tu dormais.

— J'ai ressenti ta présence réconfortante près de moi, répondit Charlie.

— Pas besoin de mots.

— Même sans mot, je pouvais deviner ton inquiétude, pour une fois, tu n'as pas cherché à me cacher tes émotions.

— Tu as raison, Charlie, je ne veux plus te cacher mes sentiments.

Charlie se blottit encore plus contre son frère. Il se sentait si bien contre ce corps musclé. Un seul sentiment restait enfoui en lui, ne pouvant pas le révéler tellement il en avait honte. Il aimait Don, dans le vrai sens du mot, mais ils étaient frères. Il devrait encore lutter pour cacher ses sentiments, malgré la promesse faite à Don la veille. Lentement, Don avança sa bouche vers celle de son frère. Timidement, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres si longtemps désirées. Une main glissa doucement derrière la nuque de Charlie, caressant délicatement sa toison brune. D'abord étonné, Charlie ne résista toutefois pas à ce baiser. Tout se déroulait de façon si naturelle, leurs bouches se complétant à merveille. Elles s'ouvrirent, le temps de laisser passer leurs langues, qui se mirent à valser au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. À regret, mais sans remords, ils reculèrent un peu, ne se quittant pas du regard. Ils pouvaient enfin se montrer tels qu'ils se voyaient en réalité, sans chercher à impressionner l'autre, sans taire leurs sentiments. Ils n'éprouvaient plus de jalousie envers celui qu'ils enviaient la veille. L'amour, la haine, la jalousie et l'envie reflètent des sentiments si indissociables, tout comme l'amour fraternel.

— Reste celui que tu es Charlie. c'est lui qui fait battre mon cœur. Ne jalouse plus mon manque de sentiments, car c'est ce qui m'a toujours empêché de te dire ce que j'éprouvais au fond de moi. Et l'amour que je te porte est beaucoup plus qu'un simple amour fraternel, Charlie, tu me comprends?

— Même sans ta cape et tes bottes, tu seras toujours mon héros, Don. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien plus qu'un frère. Si tu savais à quel point, par ce baiser, tu me libères d'un poids épouvantable.

— Je sais ce que tu penses, tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant? Mais, nous sommes frères et nous n'y pouvons rien, Charlie. J'ai résisté autant j'ai pu, j'ai refoulé mes sentiments au plus profonds de moi mais je ne veux plus me taire.

— Ok, à partir de maintenant plus de secrets entre nous et lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, n'hésite pas à mettre tes sentiments à nu. Je te trouve si beau comme tu es maintenant, ton visage n'exprimant que de l'amour. Je ne regrette rien, moi aussi je tais mes sentiments depuis si longtemps. Je t'aime, Don.

— C'est ce que je vais faire, les grands frères doivent aussi savoir suivre les conseils de leurs petits frères parfois. Et parlant de nu, il y a un peu trop de vêtements entre nous. Tu veux voir mon visage exprimer une nouvelle émotion?

— Si ça concerne celui que je sens se dresser entre nous, je suis prêt à découvrir ce qu'il a à m'offrir.

Fin


End file.
